One Winged Angel
by Bane-Dane
Summary: Atobe thought all angels were stuck up fools. They were narcissistic, brainless beings that didn’t deserve to exist. Imperial Pair. ezyl's girl and Atobe birthday one-shot


A/N: Happy birthday ezyl and Atobe (but mostly ezyl)!! Wrote this especially for ezyl cause I told her I would and I always keep my word on promises! Hopefully you enjoy this nice, fantasy one-shot I've worked on in these past few days. Enjoy!

* * *

Atobe thought all angels were stuck up fools. All they did was strut around all day showing off their wings and trying to see whose wings were glossier then another's. They were narcissistic, idiotic, brainless beings that didn't deserve to exist.

……And how Atobe wanted to be one of them. He wanted to feel the wind in his gorgeous hair as he flew through the sky. He didn't want to walk among his own kind on the ground. The sky would give him no bounds to his freedom. Vampires, sure they had immense beauty but they couldn't hold the beauty of light in their grasp for it burned their skin. As an angel, he could fly in both worlds, the worlds of day and night.

But, alas, he could not do that. Atobe Keigo was a mere vampire and would always envy angels……Or so he thought.

One night, after having his nightly meal, he was checking his clothes to make sure not a speck of blood remained when he noticed a man laying in the trash. The poor thing was struggling to breath and blood trickled down in several places on him body. Atobe quietly stepped forward to examine the body closer but founding himself taking two steps back when the man coughed, bringing his arms around his stomach. That's when Atobe received his first look at the fellow's hands. The right hand had a tattoo of a wing while the left hand held none. A one winged angel. Normal angels had a tattoo of a wing on both hands.

Atobe's mind started spinning. One winged angels were rejected from heaven for a crime they committed. Any mythic seen associating themselves with a one winged angel was marked as a traitor along with the angel. Luckily, that was the worst they could do. There were certain codes and rules among mythics that prohibited death for associating with those one winged folk. If they went any farther then a label then those mythics would be put on trial for death or a life sentence in prison.

Slowly creeping back, Atobe was half way out of the alley when the angel noticed him.

"Please….help me," the angel croaked out, reaching his right hand out towards Atobe.

The vampire was in a dilemma. He could either help the poor fellow and be branded as a traitor, or he could ignore him and keep working on trying to become an angel. Mind going blank, Atobe acted on an instinct he normally wouldn't act upon. He pulled the man from the garbage and brought him to his home. In the back of Atobe's mind, he knew he would regret it later.

* * *

Two weeks passed as the one winged angel slept. At every meal time Atobe prepared food for the man as if he would wake but each course was ignored and promptly thrown out. Atobe knew it was a waste of food, but he couldn't eat it. In no way what so ever did vampires eat human food. Besides, it looked disgusting. How could a human eat that trash? He would stick to drinking blood.

As time passed onto its second weeks Atobe was getting restless. The man, the angel, whichever you wished to call him, only slept. He wasn't taking in a normal amount of nutrients for angels had similar eating patterns to humans. The angel's hair was also darkened by the dirt and grime from the trash and desperately needed a good wash. If only Atobe could shove his head under the faucet and-no that would be too evil. But that angel deserved it….Making him wait this long.

Sighing rather loudly, Atobe switched his positions in his chair. Waiting was such boring work. If only that angel would stop shifting around. It was distracting him…..Wait, shifting?

Jumping from his chair, Atobe moved to the angel's side. Not once in the past two weeks did that man move from the position Atobe placed him in. He was waking.

The angel, when fully awake, sat up in bed and took a look at the back of his hands. In a monotone voice, he spoke.

"I let my guard down."

* * *

Atobe graciously allowed the angel, named Tezuka Kunimitsu, to use his bathing facilities. The dirt was too much for Atobe who was use to cleanliness. When Tezuka returned, hair back to a light shade of brown and glasses on the bridge of his nose, Atobe found himself frowning at the sigh that was before him. Sure the angel was handsome, gorgeous if you will. Nothing was wrong with him at all. It was the glasses that were bothering Atobe. One winged angels had a limited amount of magical power before the only thing mythical about them was their wing. Creating something as trivial as a pair of glasses was a waste of power. Tezuka could have used that power for when he was in trouble or other pressing matters. Not a pair of glasses.

"Why did you help me? An angel that has let his guard down is worthless," Tezuka asked.

"Ore-sama is just a vampire that wishes to fly amongst the angels. Ore-sama had no reason to help you."

"You speak like them."

"Who?"

"The people that took my left wing away. They regard themselves as the highest beings in this world and heaven. Whenever someone threatens their power, they strip that angel of its name and rank and force it to live its days out on Earth as an outcast." Tezuka explained to Atobe. "I was too foolish, thinking that just because I was stronger then them that they wouldn't come after me. I was wrong. I should have been prepared for them, but I was cocky. The one night I let my guard down was when they came for me."

"So what? That only happened to you. Ore-sama will be ready for them when ore-sama becomes a-"

"You won't become an angel." Tezuka broke Atobe from his sentence. "It's impossible. Even if you do become one you'll be locked in a cage for the rest of you life. They'll experiment on you and you'll die as one."

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Atobe, dropping the 'ore-sama', angrily shouted.

Remaining as calm and stoic as before, Tezuka reached into his pocket and retrieved a photograph. One look, on Atobe's part, showed him a smiling Tezuka and another brunette boy with eyes hiding behind closed lids.

"Who's that?"

"My best friend, Fuji Shuusuke. Originally, he was a demon and common law forbids demons and angels from becoming friends. He wanted to become an angel in order for the two of us to have more time to spend together. I don't know how he did it but he accomplished his goal. Two months after his transformation, the angel in charge of science division in captured him. Three weeks later I found his body in the pile to be cremated with the trash. When I found him, I swore I would become stronger to protect those weaker then the angel's government. Now look at me. Sometimes I wish I never made that oath," silence followed of Tezuka's story.

When day came, Atobe found himself thinking rather than sleeping the day away. Everything that Tezuka said could be true. Then again, it could be false. Angels were vain and narcissistic so they could be willing to strip another of their powers: especially if it was an angel from a government position.

When the sun finally set again, Atobe hadn't slept a single minute. His mind was still turning from Tezuka's story but he come to his own conclusion. Finding Tezuka in his kitchen, Atobe approached the one winged angel.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing food. I'll be leaving to try and gather more angels, like myself, and try to cause a rebellion to get our missing wings back." Tezuka explained as he continued to pack food that would spoil quickly.

"Ore-sama will come with you." That made Tezuka stop him his tracks.

"What?"

"Ore-sama has decided to accompany on your trip. Ore-sama decided……decided that you were right. So, ore-sama shall help you."

"Good, we leave at dawn."

"Ahem."

"Oh, right. We'll leave at dusk."

"Much better."

And so, Atobe would leave behind the life he knew to pursue a new one with Tezuka Kunimitsu. He still hated angels but now it was for a different reason. They had harmed his friend, and they would pay.


End file.
